


Not Alone

by blurry_dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurry_dreams/pseuds/blurry_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short fluffy thing in which dean and cas comfort each other. This is basically my first fic so I hope you enjoy!<br/>I'm thinking of maaaybe continuing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Dean can't sleep. Instead, he's lying in the dark staring at the ceiling, letting his thoughts swim through his mind.

Things have been better. Cas is back, and despite everything, Dean is just relieved to have the angel around again. Cas is definitely different as a human in the sense that he can't carry himself with as much confidence. Understandably so, being so out of his element. He doesn't seem as stiff or stubborn, either. Dean supposes that everything he's been through has definitely humbled the angel, and has _quite literally_ , brought him down to earth.

Dean doesn't mind his reliance though. In fact, he prefers to feel needed, wanted.

After all they've been through, he feels an unbreakable loyalty to the angel. How could he not? Hell, purgatory, they've been through everything. They have gotten much, much closer over the years, but Dean is unsure of where they stand now. They're definitely not on bad terms, but they've barely even had a conversation together about anything but hunting.

His thoughts are interrupted by a quiet knock at his door.

He sits up.

“Come in,” he says, slightly confused.

“Dean?” He recognizes Cas’ voice and smiles.

“Hey Cas, what's up? Can't sleep either?” Dean asks brightly as he reaches over to switch on his lamp.

Castiel walks into the room dressed in boxers and an old shirt Dean had given him. Dean’s heart warms at the pure innocence and humanity that being out of his coat and dress clothes give him.

Cas sits on the edge of Dean’s bed and sighs.

“I’ve recently started having dreams. They're..not pleasant. It's like reliving every mistake I've made.” Cas looks down at the floor defeatedly. “I'm just useless as a human. I don't know how to properly eat or sleep or anything and I-”

“Cas,” Dean interrupts softly. “It's alright, come here.” He lifts up his covers and motions for him to come closer.

Cas complies and lies down on the pillow, positioning himself facing Dean and bringing the covers up near his chin. They gaze at each other, as they usually do, comforted by each other's presence, feeling no need to break the untroubled silence. They're close enough that Dean can feel Cas’ warm breath just barely grazing his face.

It's comfortable, but Dean wants more. He _needs_ to feel closer. From afar, he has the urge to feel deeper physical and emotional connection with the (now no longer) angel. Up close, it's even more difficult to resist, as he feels lost in Castiel’s impossibly blue eyes, his soft perfectly shaped lips, every feature of his face that works in such harmony to create what he sees so fondly and familiarly as Cas.

Dean nervously dares to reach out his hand to gently caress Cas’ face. To Dean’s relief, Cas closes his eyes at the touch and breaths a soft content sigh.

“Dean I-”

“Shh,” Dean presses a finger to the angel's mouth. He moves his hand lower, down to Cas’ hip and brings his body closer.

He gives Cas a feather light kiss at which Cas momentarily tenses, but almost immediately kisses back, harder, his body loosening as he does so.

Slowly Dean deepens the kiss, hoping for Cas to reciprocate the action.

They kiss, lazily but with passion, lips pushing against each other, tongues timidly exploring mouths, and hands entangled in each other's hair. They only break the kiss to breath and process what just happened.

Dean feels a slight sense of panic rising, unsure of what Cas might feel, unsure of what this really means.

Clearly, emotional investment is _not_ Dean's forté. He just doesn't do soft, lovey dovey, I’m-going-to-be-with-my-soulmate-forever crap. So _why_ is he doing this??

“Dean, I know what you're thinking.” Cas whispers. “Just be honest with me, please.”

Cas rests his head on Dean’s chest, and a million thoughts are going through his head.

Maybe he _isn't_ good enough for Cas. Maybe he _will_ fuck this up too. Maybe the crappy things in his life _will_ tear them apart someday but for once..he can't help but think _fuck it_. He feels stronger with his angel. He needs him. Dean has never met anyone who can truly understand the crap he's been through. No one but Cas, that is.

_Maybe things will work out with this time_ , Dean thinks hopefully.

Dean hugs Cas close to himself tightly, as if keeping his hope from floating away. What the hell _can_ he say?

“I'm glad you’re here, Cas.” Dean breathes, almost inaudibly.

“I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Dean.” Dean sighs contentedly and for the first time in a long time, he really feels okay.

He drifts off easily and dreams of blue eyes and trench coats.


End file.
